1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an array antenna optimized for a base station communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An array antenna used in a base station generally includes radiators for each frequency band, for example as seen in Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0088753. Thus, realizing multiple frequency bands would result in increases in both the size and weight of the antenna.